


Merry and Bright

by saddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Family, Gen, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/pseuds/saddestboner
Summary: Miguel hates decorating the Christmas tree.





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blastellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) for Yuletide Madness.
> 
> Title from "White Christmas," most famously by Bing Crosby.

Miguel hates decorating the Christmas tree. He gets frustrated by the tinsel and the lights, and the ornaments get glitter everywhere. He sometimes finds glitter in his food, of all places. That’s not to say he’s _Grinch-y_ by any stretch of the imagination; he just could do without all the bells and whistles (sometimes quite literally).

Brisel and Izzy are chasing the dog around the house with a shiny red bow, cooing and calling to him. Miguel watches from his spot on the ladder, in front of the tree, and thinks the dog has the right idea.

“Papa, look!”

Miguel glances down. Chris waves an ornament to him and he climbs down carefully—can’t afford to fall off the ladder and derail his hopes of a comeback season—to see it. 

“What is it?” He crouches until he’s just about at eye level with Chris.

“It’s you.” Chris dangles a little figurine of Miguel by a gold thread. “Put it on the tree!”

Miguel takes the ornament and glances down at it. The details are a bit lacking, and he can tell where some of the paint’s started rubbing off, but he hangs it up next to his wife’s handmade glass angel and Brisel’s Christmas Barbie, or whatever that thing is supposed to be. 

It’s a bit strange hanging himself on the tree in ornament form, but such is the life of a former MVP.

Miguel gets down off the ladder and folds it up, propping it against the wall. Brisel and Izzy are still off tormenting the dog, and Chris has already lost interest in the tree and its ornaments. 

Miguel moves over to the wall and gropes along it until his fingers hit the switch. He flips it and the tree starts twinkling in hues of red and green and blue and white. Miguel feels his heart swell in his chest.

“Papa, it looks so pretty!” Izzy throws herself at his arms and he scoops her up, flipping her onto his shoulders.

“You wanna make a gingerbread house now?” Miguel asks her, tilting his head up at her.

“Yeah!” Izzy wraps her arm around Miguel’s neck.

Miguel laughs and the two of them gallop off to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
